The present invention relates generally to storage systems and, more particularly, to shared storage between multiple cloud environments.
Currently a variety of cloud environments exist for storage systems. In a first example, a computer system in the on-premise site (referred to as private cloud) stores data to a storage system and the storage system has the capability of tiering data to the cloud storage system in the public cloud. Also, the storage system has the capability to use multiple cloud storage systems in order to use multiple tier media. In a second example, multiple computer systems in multiple cloud sites can access a storage system.
Currently a cloud storage gateway in the private cloud can store data to the private cloud and the public cloud. However, the cloud storage gateway currently is the only gateway to access data stored in the cloud system. A server in the public cloud cannot access data stored in the public cloud directly; instead the public cloud server can access data stored in the public cloud only via the cloud storage gateway in the private cloud. To read/write data from a server in the public cloud via the cloud storage gateway, the cloud storage reads data from the public cloud and then the cloud storage gateway sends the data to the public cloud.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20140245026 discloses system and method for resource sharing across multi-cloud arrays. The system includes a plurality of storage arrays and a cloud array storage (CAS) application. The plurality of storage resources are distributed in one or more cloud storage arrays, and each storage resource comprises a unique object identifier that identifies location and structure of the corresponding storage resource at a given point-in-time.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0246711 discloses system and method for efficiently storing data both on-site and off-site in a cloud storage system. Data read and write requests are received by a cloud data storage system. The cloud storage system has at least three data storage layers: a first high-speed layer, a second efficient storage layer, and a third off-site storage layer. The first high-speed layer stores data in raw data blocks. The second efficient storage layer divides data blocks from the first layer into data slices and eliminates duplicate data slices. The third layer stores data slices at an off-site location.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,799,413 discloses distributing data for a distributed filesystem across multiple cloud storage systems. Two or more cloud controllers collectively manage distributed filesystem data that is stored in one or more cloud storage systems. The cloud controllers cache and ensure data consistency for the stored data. Whenever each cloud controller receives new data from a client, it outputs an incremental metadata snapshot for the new data that is propagated to the other cloud controllers and an incremental data snapshot containing the new data that is sent to a cloud storage system. During operation, data stored in the distributed filesystem can be distributed across two or more cloud storage systems to optimize performance and/or cost for the distributed filesystem.